


Ascendance

by Taeryfai



Series: Perseverance [7]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeryfai/pseuds/Taeryfai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryeowook had him completely wrapped around his little finger. And he didn't even know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascendance

**Definition of ascendance**  
_n._  - Same as Ascendency.  the state that exists when one person or group has power over another;

Kyuhyun didn't like to admit it, but Ryeowook had him completely wrapped around his little finger. And the eternal maknae didn't even know it. Ryeowook was doing it right now, his lips were screaming out for Kyuhyun to kiss them and it would be most rude not to obey them. Ryeowook may have looked surprised at the sudden lip attack but his lips knew otherwise as they kissed back from the word go. They had the dorm alone - and they were alone together. It did not happen often but when it did they made the most of it.

Mostly by throwing out public displays of affection like it was nothing and sprawling across settees snuggling together. They could do some real cute couple stuff such as nose nuzzle if they wanted to, they could even play video games together if they wanted to. Kyuhyun wanted to do the latter, he just wanted to _freaking DESTROY_ Ryeowook with his far superior gaming skills. Ryeowook however did not want to. Kyuhyun begrudgingly found himself tending to Ryeowook's whims despite what he wanted to do, Ryeowook just had that way about him. There he was again sending that heavy look at him with the smouldering eyes and that coy smile as he asked him what he wanted to eat. With that Kyuhyun just knew they were going to have what Ryeowook wanted them to have regardless whether Kyuhyun wanted it or not.

Ryeowook was just cheating using himself against Kyuhyun like that. A lip bite there, a swipe of the tongue here and a hand on his arm every now and again... Kyuhyun was like putty. It annoyed him how the other could act so oblivious but still do it - he had to wonder if the other was as oblivious as he seemed. It would surprise him considering the other's mischievous streak (as well hidden as it could be) that Ryeowook could be playing him like the fool in love that he was completely on purpose. It was a possibility.

The sheer amount of times Ryeowook had wrung him to his will in last couple of hours must mean some sort of foul play rather than the fact that he was just going soft. He would not accept going soft. He was the mastermind, the evil villain of this group and going soft would be devastating especially considering how much plans he had done which had involved messing with the other members, being soft would mean they would be able to enact revenge with the reassurance that Kyuhyun would not be able to react with his usual bite and horribleness that he would have done previously.

He found himself needing to prove to himself that he was not going soft, but being here with only Ryeowook made it hard as he did not really want to mess with Ryeowook.

Damn... he was going soft wasn't he? Well from that moment he was going to stop the softness before it became too late. Then Ryeowook lightly caressed his cheek and he found himself melting into the other's side. Damn it - the moment would have to come at a later date because currently he was a pile of mush under Ryeowook's loving touches.

He then came to a horrible realisation... what if Ryeowook was his secret weakness? His kryptonite - what if his enemies tried using Ryeowook against him? He wasn't overly sure if he had enemies but if he did then he'd better hide his Wooks. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyuhyun turned his head towards Ryeowook, whom he had practically smothered with his arms as he had dragged him behind the settee for 'cover'.

"Hiding you for the better good." Ryeowook raised a brow but who was he to question the other when he was so clearly delusional - he would get no clear answers until Kyuhyun got out of his mood. Maybe he had been playing some new kind of game, gotten so absorbed in it that he was still in game mode and he decided to re-enact scenes with Ryeowook? It wouldn't be the first time.

"So who are we hiding from?" Ryeowook murmured crouching behind the settee without any input from Kyuhyun now. He expected something akin to aliens or zombies if it was from a new video-game that got Kyuhyun in this sudden hype.

"Everyone that can use you against me, have you not seen pretty much every film ever? They always use the beautiful young one as bait or as a hostage in revenge." Kyuhyun stated as if it was supposed to be obvious to him.

"I would prefer to handsome to beautiful but yeah I can see where you're coming from." It was always easier just to go along with it than to not. "So who may want this revenge? Or is there a group - an organisation that hates you for good reason and will use me against you?"

Kyuhyun was relieved that Ryeowook didn't just call him crazy and instead seemed to understand the urgency that there could be numerous of dangerous people out to get him. He didn't really appreciate the fact that Ryeowook deemed them hating him for a good reason though, he was willing to retort then and there until he heard it. That was the tell-tale sign click of the door unlocking, someone was coming in. He sent Ryeowook a look to ready for action stations; they were going to have to defend themselves. "Fire at will Solider!"

Ryeowook shrugged and took the nearest object (a cushion from the settee they were on) to throw at whoever came in the door. He was quite pleased with his aim, it hit them in the chest but Kyuhyun had to do one better and hit them square in the face.

“I honestly hate you guys – I’m never leaving you two alone together again. When I do I only get laughed at causing me to become paranoid, get things thrown at me and a coming out party organised. I know it was you two not Yunho, don’t even try to deny it.”

Well it was not as if they planned to always get Siwon, it wasn’t their fault he was always just there. Him just never leaving them alone together wasn’t exactly welcome though, what if they wanted to do special them stuff? Easily solved though give him a reason not to be left alone with them, nothing horrible though after all they did actually like him

“You hate us? But we love you, love us back.” And with that Kyuhyun changed the ball game entirely. He sent a wink towards Ryeowook, there was no way that they were going to let Siwon get away with not leaving them alone even if they would be forced to love him out of it.

“Yes hyung, love us.” Ryeowook added with a grin, and then they both attacked.

 

....

“Was that Siwon’s scream?” Donghae murmured outside the dorm’s door.

“Better just go out to eat. I don’t even want to know what _they_ are doing to him.”

....

 

Siwon had somehow ended up with both of them snuggled up to each of his side; this shouldn’t have been as terrifying as it was. Normally he liked hugs and such but not like this, they had flanked him and pinned him with hugs all whilst chanting that they loved him so he should love them back.

In the end he was forced to take back that he hated them and to admit that he too loved them whether he wanted to or not. They even made him sign a declaration that he returned their love. Besides they had looked so content as they got him that he didn’t have the heart to go against them – he was also a bit scared what they might do next. Siwon gulped lightly were they going to try and love him every time he was left alone with them? He didn’t think his plan through of not leaving them alone together enough. They were worst together, he had some hope that Ryeowook might have been a good influence to calm Kyuhyun down but it seemed the opposite.

“Will you let me go now?”

“Nope.” They were even answering in unison.

....

“It’s quiet does that mean that it’s safe or not?” Donghae questioned with his ear against the door before looking towards Eunhyuk who just shrugged. Who knew what that could mean?

“Are you two just going to stand outside all day or what?” Kangin questioned mildly annoyed at the build up at the door, he needed to get in and out as quickly as possible yet these two were just stood there so despite their protests he pushed them out of the way and just opened the door.

There was no one there, what on earth were they tittering about? Donghae and Eunhyuk followed him cautiously making sure to keep him in front of them just in case as some sort of human shield.

But it was quiet and there was no sign of Siwon, they still weren’t sure whether this was a good thing or not. Then as Kangin was out the door with the stuff he needed they saw it.

Siwon, Kyuhyun and Ryeowook all peacefully asleep on the settee together. Odd considering they have expected Siwon to have some evidence of a prank on him or to be locked in the bathroom anything but the serene sight considering his yelp.

The note declaring that ‘I, Choi Siwon, declare that I too love Cho Kyuhyun and Kim Ryeowook’ Followed by Siwon’s signature was new though.

Whatever made them happy they supposed.


End file.
